To Protect
by Sweetcutsofrelease
Summary: What type of demon will naruto become? Not really an AU, but changed pasts on some Characters. GaaraxNaruto.


**Title: To Protect**

A/N: I'm updating every story this week and adding a note for all to read. Since I have been working a lot and haven't had time to keep up with how I'd like to update I've come up with a plan, it is as follows:

Wilting petals will be updated on Mondays.

A Normal High will be updated on Tuesdays.

One Shots will be updated on Wednesdays.

To Protect will be updated on Thursdays.

In My Own Arms will be updated on Fridays.

Saturday and Sunday I will update whatever I want. Also I may update with more then one chapter or a few stories on days that I can. I'm usually off on Mon + Tue so I hope to get more chapters out then, but I have been busy so I'm sorry and hope you understand. The only reason Dance was done so quick is because I had a week off to write it. Also I'm taking down a few of my older stories I haven't updated in forever and will add them once more when I get more ideas for them. Hope you all understand and now back to the story at hand.

**Chapter 1:**

There is a old legend of a tribe of male foxes, most the tribe turns into demons with great lust to kill during the night, being seemingly normal humans during the day hours. A few of these fox demons do not turn into their demon forums, instead they change into human looking males during the night and human looking females during the day. This is how the tribe continued to bare children. There was a down fall though, the demons who turned into blood thirsty monsters did not get to see their mates when they were male, and their mates scent changed when they switched genders, so the human formed demons that stayed in a human form all day and night had to escape before their loves changed into the blood thirsty monsters. Many did not last long, soon the tribe was running out of 'female', when hitting puberty the young would choose the hate instead of the love. Many of the 'females' had ran from the tribe to protect themselves and their children. So many of the children did not know a normal live and were treated harsh for being so different.

* * *

Naruto sat on the swing, his hands grasping the rope to his left that held the bend sheet of rubber off the ground and onto the tree limb, he watched as the grass grew a few feet in front of him. He had no idea how long he had been outside, nor did he really care after all no one would come looking for him. His blue eyes glistened with un-shead tears. She had been gone nearly two months now. She wasn't coming back. Maybe she had tried and maybe she had really wanted to... but that didn't change the fact that she wasn't here and she wasn't coming back. Surly she had died, Naruto knew his mother loved him. He knew she would have returned to him if she was indeed alive. So there for she could no longer be on this plane she had moved on into the next. One day he would see her again, but not today. It may have seemed to deep for a mere child of six to see this, but a demon was forced to grow up quickly. He had no choice but to grow to know lives lies and riddles. Fate, destiny, mere forms to say the torcher of life is unstoppable and no one can escape it.

His mother was beautiful. His mother was loving. His mother was caring. His mother...

Tears came from the boys eyes.

His mother was dead.

"Hey, whats wrong child?" A light voice called. Naruto looked up to see an adult kneeling in front of him, his own blue eyes reaching into the deep bright blue of the child. "Are you lost? You've been out here for quiet sometime, do you need help finding your way home?"

Naruto blinked and wiped his tears away. This was the first one to speak to him and not say mean things or try and hurt him. "N..No. I'm fine." Naruto said looking away.

"It's ok, everyone gets lost sometime. I use to get lost a lot as a child, my mind would wonder and then I'd forget where I was going and end up lost and alone. It's a scary feeling to have." The man smiled. "You can always find your way back though, sometimes you just need a helping hand." He reached out taking Naruto's small hand in his larger one. "I'm sure your parents are worried about you, what's you name child?"

"Naruto... They aren't worried about me." He sniffled and tried to pull away from the man.

"That's a harsh statement, Naruto-Kun. Why would you say that?" The man asked with a smile.

"Because, they're dead. You can't worry 'bout someone if your dead."

"Oh, I disagree with that. I'm sure they're both worried very much right now. Your alone and hurting. Do you have family around here? Uncles or Aunts?"

"No. I have no one." Naruto glared at the man. "I'll be fine."

"A child should not be alone." The man stated with a sad smile. "Where have you been staying?"

"Here, or around here." Naruto bit his lip.

"Then... Why don't you come with me? You can take a bath and I'll find you some clean clothes to wear. You can stay with me until someone comes for you. Does that sound fair?"

"No one's coming for me." Naruto spat, growing tired of the man not getting the hints. "I'm not a human, no one wants me. No one knows me and no one cares."

"That's not true."

"How so?" Naruto hissed.

"I care about you." The man smiled brightly.

"You don't even know me. Why should you care anyways? Didn't you hear me? I'm a demon. When I grow I'll only want to kill and hurt everyone around here. Everyone will die. Then will you care about me?"

The blond haired man shook his head. "I may not know you, and it's true if you are a demon you may kill when you get older. With the way you have seen life so far I'd say you will. That's why I care. It's a shame you have never seen the good in life. The love, the hope the friendships you can have. If you see these things then maybe when you grow you won't want to kill. Maybe you'll want to save those around here and be part of them."

Naruto blinked. "Why would you want to show me these things?" He asked tired emotionally.

"Because, you are now part of this village. I am the Hokage of the village and as such I care about every single member of it. You are a child of the village now, and I am the father of this village. I may not me much, but I love this village and will protect it and everyone from harm. I will protect you as well, Naruto-Kun, if you let me."

"What's your name?" Naruto asked, unable to stop staring at the man. No one but his mother had even shown kindness to him.

"My name is Minato." The man tussled Naruto's hair and took his hand once more leading the boy away, chatting about different things. How his favorite playground toy was the slide, not that he ever used it right. This one time when he was showing off in front of a large group of people...

Naruto thought as they walked. He nodded his head lightly. He had decided he liked Yondaime, that he would try to act more like the man beside him. He would no longer sulk and feel sorry for himself. He would be like Yondaime.

* * *

It hurt, to always be ignored and made fun of. His oath never left his mind. He could handle anything the village threw at him so long as he had Yondaime to go home to. Even when the older man was tired he still made time to tuck the blond into bed and read him a story or tell him about his childhood, his wife and son who had died not to long ago and the wars that he had fought in. He also made sure to tell of the suffering and love shown in those wars, how a mother would protect her child and how even Shinobi can cry when they lose the ones they hold close.

Naruto had agreed in his own mind that he never wanted to cause someone to cry because of the pain of heartbreak, he never wanted to be the one to rip apart a mother and child, he never wanted to become a demon. He never wanted to be the cause of such deaths, pointless and painful.

What he did want however was to become respected in the village. So he decided to become a shinobi. He worked hard but never could anything right. Though even when he felt like screaming and yelling as he cried tears of pain and frustration... He smiled, he laughed, he poked fun at himself. He did what his 'father' would do and continued to try harder. He soon won the greatest thing he had ever really wanted and never really known he wanted it.

He made a friend.

He made a rival.

He formed a bond with someone in as much pain as he was in.

Uchiha Sasuke was his first friend.

He was 10, in school and somehow it just happened. He had one person that could care about him and he could care about, even if they didn't do it as such. They'd train togeather and bicker the whole time trying to out do the other. Calling each other names and secretly all this meant that they cared and wanted to make sure the other was OK.

Soon Naruto had more friends and more and more. The looks of hate were replaced and soon most had given up on hating the boy who acted like the Yellow Flash of Konoha. This didn't happen a moment to soon, because the boy needed to know others could love him.

Yondaime was killed and Naruto was once more hurt by fate. This time he didn't have to be alone though. His friends helped him and his sensai even took him in till he could get settled back down.

Naruto was maturing in more then one way. Soon his body and mind would have to come to an agreement. He would have to make a choice. What kind of demon would he become?

* * *

When Naruto was 8, his new father had told him he wanted to use a seal, a seal that would only be broken when Naruto decided what he wanted to become. What type of demon he wished to be. Naruto had not fully understood what his father had meant by this but had grown to trust the man and said he agreed. The seal had burned like crazy but Naruto endured the pain, he knew his father would never hurt him unless it was really important.

Though will the seal in place Naruto soon started to hear voices in his head. One was rude and wanted out, the other only wanted to protect the boy and see him happy, to protect those the boy loved and cared for.

Sometimes Naruto would agree with the demonic voice and others he would agree with the angelic voice. He lived with them for awhile on his own. Though in the ninja acadamy one day he told his father about the voices.

"You have a different type of demon blood in you, Naruto. Your blood gives you a choice. You can become the powerful blood thirsty demon, or you can become something else, still powerful but no longer blood thirsty. I wanted you to have the choice between the two, thats why I aplied the seal. So you could pick when you were ready and not when puberty decided. Until you break the seal you will be able to use the demonic power when you see you need it, and the reasoning of the other voice."

Not to soon after this was the man killed.

* * *

A/N: The first few chapters will be getting to know the 'new history' of the characters, well the main ones I might add. Since the story is going to be changed some as I'm sure you can already tell. I got this idea from the manga who's writer I can not think of, the name of the manga is Until the Full Moon. It's a great manga only three books, yoai of course and if you get the chance you should read it.

Encase you are wondering about the couples for this story I have to say they are my favorite couples. If you have ready any of my fics, then you might already no the main couple is GaaraxNaruto. For the others I'm not so sure who will end up with who, for you see I've been reading a lot of ItachixSasuke, but I'm going to try out a pair that I don't really like to well and usual wouldn't do.

Anyways, this is set in the Naruto time frame and is not future so I'm hoping to get everything right. Doing some reserch for this fic as well. Hope you enjoy and leave your mark in a review, flamers welcomed, helpful advice welcomed, and anything else as well!

Until I see you all once more.


End file.
